1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to binoculars and equipments therefore, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved binocular shield wherein the same is arranged for attachment to forward end portions of a binocular for providing shade and protection to lens structure of the binoculars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shielding equipment for use in affording protection to lens structure to binocular or camera type organizations is utilized in the prior art. Such devices for example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,617 to Boyd sets forth a camera hood structure utilizing a rigid pivotal cap for affording protection to the camera lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,117 to Villarreal sets forth a sunshade structure that is secured to a forward terminal end of a telescope formed as a split band member formed with a forwardly directed shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,767 to Kawai sets forth a hood structure for use in a camera and the like that is clamped to the camera lens.
Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,517 to Fukino, et al. sets forth a similar type lens hood for clamping to a camera lens housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved binocular shield as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.